d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:D20 NPCs by Challenge Rating/Old
Order? While it's been stated elsewhere in the site that the goal is not to enforce strong conformity to a particular style throughout the site, it may make searching through the indexes a bit easier. Right now, there's 2 indexes for the d20 NPCs, and they mostly refer to the article by name, and the site suggests that we create new pages with as descriptive a name as possible. The only problem with that is, on the index for sorting by CR, the CR doesn't have to be in the title of the article. And in the index sorting by race, the race isn't needed to be in the title. The Wiki allows creating a link whose text is not the title of the article to be linked, so I propose the following: Articles should be titled the name of the NPC; yes, some DMs may want to change the names, but come up with a name for each creation and call the article that. If a one-word name (monsters), or first name and surname (people) is not unique enough (someone already took that name), put an adjective after the name (", the ") to make it unique. Then, when linking to the article from an index page, use the LinkText styling to create a link that's not the name of the character. I propse that on the NPCs by CR index, the text of the link should be ', () "Name"', where Templates and Classes are listed separated by "/"s. The "Name" can either be the characters' name, or a classification of what they do ("Archer", "Soldier", "Necromancer", "Evil Worshipper"); whatever best differentiates that one from the others that would have similar or the same link text otherwise. Then the section could be sorted alphabetically, which would make searching through the lists so much nicer. With this schema, the CR 1 section from the index page would be modified to look like: Cat, Awakened Dire Rat, Advanced Elf, Drow (Warrior 1) Goblin (Adept 3) Goblin (Cleric 1) Goblin (Ranger 1) Goblin (Warrior 2) Goblin (Warrior 3) Hobgoblin (Rogue 1) Hobgoblin (Warmage) Hobgoblin (Warrior2) Hobgoblin (Warrior 2) "Archer" Hobgoblin (Warrior 2) "Soldier" Human (Adept 1/Warrior 1) "Cultist" Human (Aristocrat 2) "Landowner" Human (Warrior 2) "Blues" Human (Warrior 2) "Red" Human (Warrior 2) "Yeller" Monstrous Scorpion, Medium, Fiendish Mosquito Swarm Orc "Guard" Orc (Barbarian 1) Orc (Barbarian 1) "Cavalry" Orc (Warrior 3) "Old Skeetles" Snake, Medium Viper, Fiendish Wolf, Celestial Yellow Musk Creeper Zombie, Lizardfolk What do you think? Is this a good system? Does it make it easier for you to find and get what you want? It does for me. When I get ambitious, if there's no objections, I'll start reorganizing the index like this, which might make it easier to find things. If people want to rename their own articles, or claim ownership of them, make sure to update the links on these index pages, since they won't update automatically. If we wanted to get fancy (and make things possibly even easier to read), I could create a template to make the links into something like these: Color could make it easier to tell which NPCs are classed and which aren't. Just a thought. --MidnightLightning 15:58, 25 January 2006 (UTC) ---- I'm going to be honest and say this is quite confusing, actually. I think you need to use two examples, and not one. (Instead of the "CR 1" section only, also do a bit of the "human" section, as an example.) PsiSeveredHead 03:19, 5 April 2006 (UTC) ---- Well, when I orignally wrote that, the sections weren't divided into racial sections like they are now, so yes, this may be a step in the wrong direction. But now that most sections are segregated by race, ', () "Name"' doesn't make much sense. How about ', '? If multiple classes (or templates) are sorted alphabetically, that would result in the "Human" section of the CR 1 block being: Better? --MidnightLightning 15:06, 5 April 2006 (UTC) CR 4s ::Moved from main article:: The CR4 list has been modified to display a little bit of formatting to save scrolling and scrolling down the list. Also, the use of h3 tags (or triple ='s in wiki-speak) can make better use of the table of contents. Also, adding categories to each NPC will help DMs find NPCs faster by criteria. For example here and on my own site to track NPCs. Note that the true power of categories becomes obvious when you start to add them to a lot of articles. Feedback on this can be sent to me. (Great resource here BTW!) New template Due to the recent 1.7alpha upgrade of MedaiWiki by Wikia, I've created a template for use in creating standardized, colorized links for this CR listing. Check out the full syntax at Template talk:CRlink, or look at the CR 1/2 section, which I've already converted for your viewing and critiquing pleasure. --MidnightLightning 18:20, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Splitting the page This little index isn't quite so little anymore... I was thinking it might be useful to split the page up between CRs 1-10, 11-20, 21+, each group on a seperate page. What do you guys think? Fieari 17:27, 10 May 2006 (UTC)